Talk:W. D. Gaster/@comment-25848338-20160130051521
I got a theory... Read it if you'd like... But don't if you won't... (There are also Spoilers, duh.) You know Papyrus and Sans? And they're names are the two most hated fonts? And that they use them to communicate? Well, what if Sans and Papyrus ARE W.D Gaster? Sorry if I lost you there, let me explain. You know Sans' ability to stop time in Grillbys and shortcuts? Well, thats what we call "manipulating time and space". Sans has more evidence... In his Genocide battle, remember those skull cannons? What are they called? "Gaster Blasters" An invention probably made by Gaster before being "split" from time and space. And its shown from Sans hidden room behind his house that there is an invention. That invention may be a device that could combine them together to bring W.D Gaster back. And the blueprints on the wall are written in "strange symbols". We all know that wingdings are REALLY hard to understand, cause they are random symbols that make no sense. So maybe the reason for the blueprint is that Sans got a hold of his previous life temporarily and wrote a blueprint... He may have made an accident by writing it in wingdings because it was like english to him. Its pointing that Sans is the creative (but lazy) side of Gaster. Having the abilities gained through being split across time and space. But Papyrus? This one is kind of tricky. W.D Gaster might have been bad at cooking, so he probably first learned science to create machines to do it for him. That part was a bit cheesy, but it probably could be true. Papyrus is bad at cooking Spaggetti. ''W.D Gaster's favorite food was probably Spaggetti. Again, this is a bit cheesy. And you might have stopped reading by now. But listen. Papyrus also said when you inspect the stove (On pacifist before the date) (I think it was a stove? I don't remember, my memory is a bit rusty.) that "Sans tried cooking with the stove once." I don't remember what was said after, but it was something like "The result was explosive/burnt/disgusting." Again, my memory is rusty. But it also seems that Sans is also bad at cooking, further strengthining my theory. But also Papyrus is good at heart, probably Gaster was as well. Gaster probably wouldn't hurt a fly, like Papyrus. And also Papyrus and Sans love puzzles. And solving puzzles is what intelligent people like doing. Like a ''Royal Scientist, maybe? But what about the picture showing all three of them? Gaster, Papyrus and Sans? Maybe it was taken before the split was finished. So Gaster was transparent, but not transparent enough to be invisible for the picture. OK, I'll admit. That picture part KINDA ruins my theory a bit. But don't forget, the greatest theories have SOME evidence that devalues it. This isn't a complete theory, but I need to know. How was it? I may add stuff later when I can find more evidence. But for now... ��☜♦✌☼☜ ❄☟☜ ��✌☠ ♦☟⚐ ��◘☜✌���� ✋☠ ☟✌☠����.